


Where Our Hearts Hunger

by psychomath



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, not-so-fancy vampire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 初恋。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现在再看自己当时的韩卢创作实在觉得十分糟糕（当然现在并没变得更好），感觉非常对不起两位。尽管ooc，不知所云，拖沓啰嗦，但仍然是我唯一一次原创超过五章……在嗷3上纪念一哈。

卢克还能记得那天，他专横的父亲在圣诞节后第三个周突然在餐桌上宣布，

“我们要搬走了。”没有任何多余的解释，正如八年前他把他从农场带走一样，天行者一从初春的故土，飞到了正处夏天尾巴的热带异国。

有趣的是，一座城市或许一半的人没有能维持生活的稳定工作，几乎每3秒就有一起抢劫发生，孩子在肮脏的小巷里嬉闹，冲着街道撒尿。你却会发现，哪里的精英阶层都过着一样的日子。

卢克拖着拉杆箱，环顾起他们宽敞明亮的新住所来。光可鉴人的大理石地板让苍蝇都要跌三跤，雕刻讲究得可笑的实木家具和装腔作势的装饰画使整个室内装潢维持了和谐统一的势利眼格调。莱娅深深嗅闻素雅花瓶里饱满的热带花朵，艳丽地别在耳后，奔向了露天泳池。

“你觉得怎么样？”本两手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，带他环顾整个房间。

“酷。”敷衍的答复让欧比旺眉头皱起，露出担忧的神情，“只是，你没法在这样的沙发上吃薯片，不是吗？”老本正打算张口说些什么，正指挥着工人的父亲反倒先训斥起来，“正好可以改变你懒散的习惯。”欧比旺松开他，转而对安纳金露出不赞同的神情来。

造型别致的吊灯点亮上升的木质楼梯，卢克把手提箱留给佣工，两步并做一步地顺着这螺旋向上，内心却已经做了顺着光滑的扶手一滑到底的打算。“想都别想。”他父亲对着他的后脑勺喊，只用一句话就毁了那点新鲜劲。“别在楼梯上跑动。”他头也不回地我行我素。

卢克手脚大张地倒在了床上，侧过脸去看光秃秃的墙壁，在楼下父亲和老本的交谈声中，想念起农场里那个贴满了乐队和飞船海报的小小阁楼。透过窗户，阳光在宽阔的绿植叶片上跳舞，整齐的草坪上自动喷灌器旋转的水幕投着彩虹，宽大车道尽头的铁艺门把远处可爱的街区分割成条状。几乎都让卢克以为他趴在车窗上看到的是一场噩梦——衣着褴褛的孩子踩着像是祖传的运动鞋追赶他们的车子，溅起肮脏的泥水，跑过一栋栋像是坏牙的小楼。

卢克将交往的同学可不会穿烂球鞋和垃圾箱捡来的T恤。看看窗外这些风景画一样的独栋小楼，他的同学被从这样的房子里养大，有玫瑰色的脸颊和嘴唇，血管里流淌的都是上个世纪流传下来的钞票。他们会把卢克吃得连渣都不剩。

——————————————————

要想溜出去永远都不是难事，搞定他唯一的障碍只需要几块狗饼干。“R2，好狗狗，好狗狗。”他搔弄狗狗的耳后，玩闹了一阵，奉上例行贿赂，轻手轻脚地打开屋门。卢克几乎被热浪击倒，但这躁动狂热的空气如此猛烈陌生，一个探险的预兆，年轻人想，几乎如释重负地，向黑夜一路狂奔。

被夜市叫卖声和烧烤油烟气环绕，卢克口袋里塞着狗饼干和皱巴巴的零钱，胳膊肘夹着足球，终于第一次感到身处这个他即将生活一年的城市。肉串在烤架上滋滋做响，油腻腻的香气令他肚饿，木雕护身符，庸俗的塑料花环，粗糙的小神像和颜色艳丽得想要在视网膜上爆炸的T恤，异国的叫卖和还价声几乎像是一首不甚和谐的大合唱，但当他驻足于一个摊子，很快就会被人撞向下一个摊位。

事实上，卢克没什么想去的地方，只是随波逐流，等待有趣的事情撞到他身上。但这不是第一样撞上他的东西，拥挤的人潮已经替他做了决定，被裹挟在了汗津津的肉体和刺鼻香水与体味混合的浪潮里，他不由自主的向一个不存在的目的地前进。

人声渐稀，终于得以自由呼吸时，卢克面前只有忽明忽暗的路灯和空旷的街道。那股腐坏的味道又从夜市混杂气味的掩盖下挣脱出来，沾染了这个炎热的夜晚。年轻人试探性地踏出了几步，回头看了看夜市——一条势不可挡，色彩和风光组成的河流，绝无逆流而上的可能——摇了摇头，向幽暗的街区跑去。

——————————————————

让他惊讶的是，这个连像样排水系统都没有的城市，居然在这么破败的社区都建有相当不赖的足球场。但对灯光他就没什么赞美可说的了，两个灯具坏了一半，大半个空无一人的足球场隐藏在黑暗中。他用膝盖顶了顶球，做起了热身。

突然身处另一个大洲不是件容易适应的事，卢克肉体疲倦，还有轻微的脱水，但精神却因为这场夜游兴奋不已。海风吹干汗湿的脖子，他嗅到一阵浓烈而俗气，却生机勃勃的花香，卢克在他逐渐适应的闷热里放松下来。

他一直假设自己独占了足球场，直到突兀的招呼打破夜晚的宁静。

“嘿，小子。”卢克猛地转过脸，寻找这个美国口音的主人，球弹跳着滚落向黑暗中浮现出的身影。

男人个子很高，棕发茂密，发型老气，长相有些牛仔式英俊，可惜花里胡哨的乐队T折损了他不少神秘气质。他用鞋尖漫不经心地拨弄卢克的足球。“缺个伴？”

卢克就这么认识了韩。

他后来会无数次地回忆这个场景，虫鸣是怎样在杂乱的草丛中回荡，铁丝网变形的方格阴影又是怎么印在韩半张脸颊上的，他想给这场景中的韩添上闪闪发光的獠牙和红色的眼睛，却无从下手。因为他就只是现在那里，脸上挂着一个有点烦人的坏笑，眼睛在昏暗的月色下看起来几乎是黑色，双手插在运动裤口袋里。

“好啊，一起吧。”他记得自己说，“灯光真差。”一边小心翼翼地露出微笑。“可不是吗。韩索罗。”男人把球踢过来，代替了正式的握手。“叫卢克就好。”他还没蠢到直接报上姓氏，想必父亲和老本曾经在当地报纸上占过不小的版面。

“卢克。”韩让他的名字滚过舌头，像是舔过一颗糖。


	2. Chapter 2

两个小时后他的T恤已经湿透了，背靠着灯柱喘得像个风箱。韩把买来的矿泉水贴在他脸上，笑嘻嘻地嘲弄几乎跳起来的卢克。

“最好喝慢点，小子。”他并不叫男孩的名字，自顾自地叫他孩子。斜倚在铁丝网上，看着男孩像啜饮甘露一样大口从雾蒙蒙瓶子里吞咽，“老天，你红得像煮熟了的虾。”这形容并不夸张，卢克把瓶身贴在发烫的额头，刘海撸在脑后。“而你却连滴汗都没流。”

“我能说什么呢，练习带来完美。”韩相当自大，且不费心隐藏这一点，他因为卢克酸涩的语气下巴微微扬起，手上流畅而浮夸地行了个谢幕礼。这一特质放在别人身上可能十分恼人，但这个穿夹脚拖鞋踢球的男人却使它成了个人魅力的一部分，他近乎盲目的自信在给卢克带来挫败感的同时让他心生向往。

韩静静等了一会儿，“来吧，我送你回去。”慢吞吞地捡起卢克的球，暴露出一点后腰的皮肤，半转过身示意卢克跟上，“以及是的，长眼睛的人就能看出来你不是本地人。”

————————————————

他最终也没告诉韩住址，只报了附近商业区的连锁酒店的名字。“我是跟家人来度假的。”他偏着脑袋去看月光破碎的海面，装作被远处汽笛低沉的游船吸引。“哼嗯……当然了。”韩嗤笑了一声，把“在这个‘黄金时间‘”的嘲讽意味体现得淋漓尽致。

他给卢克买了两串烤牛肉，带着他沿着人烟稀少的海岸行进。或许是因为他们刚刚一起玩了球，卢克就这么跟着他稀里糊涂地转悠，却一点也不紧张，反倒像是个真正的游客似的，东张西望地欣赏起海边的夜景来。他们在空荡荡的沙滩上走得很慢，沙子从各个缝隙钻进他的鞋袜里，卢克干脆赤着脚，一步一陷地往前走。沙滩粗糙的沙子造成恰到好处的痛感，介于让人皱眉和无动于衷之间，他们越来越靠近涌动的海浪，脚下踩着湿凉的海泥。

卢克试探性咀嚼着边缘微焦的牛肉，油脂和粗粒盐在他舌头上缓缓融化，原始却肥美的滋味几乎立刻让这个跳过晚饭的生长期男孩呻吟出声。他用牙齿野蛮地撕扯肌肉纤维，以一种会被父亲大声训斥的姿态，嘴唇闪着油光，舌头贪婪地卷走拇指上留下的肉汁。

韩的食指揩走了他唇角的一点油渍，“看着点舌头，小子，担心你把它一起吞了。”潮汐声让他的俏皮话也变得语调柔和起来，男人的鼻子一侧被月光照亮，投下的阴影吞没了另一侧的五官，像远处的矮山一样模糊不清。卢克的头发被海风卷起来，乱七八糟地糊在他油乎乎的腮角和嘴唇上。这让韩又笑起来，冰凉的手指尖拨开他脸上的头发，鼻子皱着，卷起的嘴唇露出苍白尖利的牙齿。

从野蛮丛林的艰难留存下来的本能尖叫着，快逃！越远越好！但在漫长的历史进程中，它们被懒散的现代人本质压迫，艰难地浮出意识的水面，却只能引发一阵战栗，一股电流，一点肾上腺素。另一面，他处于食物链顶端过久而养成，根深蒂固的所谓高等智慧生物的缜密思维却已经忘记了有更为致死生物的存在，低语着，轻柔文雅地告诉他，漂浮的月光被海浪分开，像是湿漉漉的银色发辫。棕榈的叶子被从凉爽海面吹来腥咸的风撩动，摩挲着发出幽密的音乐。

而韩离他很近，在这个燥热的夏夜里散发着寒气，他轮廓鲜明的脸在月光下出卖更多的细节，低垂着眼睛观察着卢克，像是正面对一件新奇脆弱的古董。他像是被这一切，一阵战栗，电流，漏拍的一个心跳和巨大的月亮以及无尽头的海洋诱骗，伸出手去，想要触碰韩皱起的笑纹。

海浪漫过了他们的脚背，而卢克险些被潮汐带进海里。一阵不约而同的尴尬笑声，和几个动作僵硬的推搡驱散了最后一点甜腻的幻影。

但你没法把一个已经坠入爱河的人再用这种方法拉出来。

—————————————————

“所以，”韩停在了街口，“就在这了。”街对面的广场喷泉在灯光下从橘色变成紫色，他四下张望，终于在五彩斑斓的橱窗环绕中看到了那个虚假住址闪闪烁烁的招牌。

“喔，哦，当然了……”卢克沉溺于那点不可告人的小心思里，几乎忘了自己嘴里说出去的谎言，又因为这点窘迫全被韩收入眼底有些丧气。“那我猜，明天见？”他慌慌张张地接口，“……烤肉的钱。”

韩眯着眼睛，那抹典型笑容又爬了上来，“得了，忘了钱吧。”他停顿了一下，就为了看卢克如何在脑子里手忙脚乱地翻找另一个合理的理由，这混球。“以及是的，我还会在那儿。”

卢克接过他的足球，手心汗湿，球几乎滑走，“我其实不一定会过去，明天去学校会很累。”韩什么也没说，但笑得更厉害了。他挥了挥手，头也不回地消失进了昏暗的街区。

男孩把手伸进口袋，捏了捏沐浴在狗饼干残渣里的零钱。“见鬼。”他的脸又红了，只是出于完全不同的原因。“该死的。”


	3. Chapter 3

卢克是个陷入无望单恋的青少年，但他不蠢，况且韩甚至毫无隐藏的意思，他的尖牙和冷得像冰的指头尖，大大咧咧地暴露在卢克面前。韩非人类的特质像是房间里的大象，让卢克一遍遍去回想那些冰冷的细节，心脏狂跳，鸡皮疙瘩爬上皮肤。

但这不是唯一一样他在想的东西。

更多的是满不在乎的神色，弯起嘴角旁的笑纹和月光下银环一样的虹膜，在他脑子里变成柔和的碎片，像是某个不入流导演的独立浪漫文艺片里剪辑出的画面，一遍遍循环播放，每一次都让他想傻笑，又想冲自己翻白眼，然后再度傻笑。喜欢上某人实在是件很让人害怕的事情，而他又有太多其他应该感到恐惧，却被他抛诸脑后的理由。卢克慢慢把脸埋进了臂弯里，只露出红红的耳朵尖。

他沉浸在安宁黑暗中的幻想在一个大力的掌击后宣告终结。

“嗷！”他捂着刚遭遇偷袭的后脑勺，“莱娅，搞什么？！”他的妹妹看起来毫无愧意，挑着弧度完美的眉毛，露出挑剔的神情。“没什么？防止你把口水留在书桌上听起来怎么样？”她靠得更近，亲昵地环着他的肩膀，“你该多去结交些新朋友，卢克，而不是趴在这里发呆。”她眼神飘向窃窃私语的人群。

尽管他向韩说了不少谎话，但不幸，学校使他精疲力竭并不是其中之一。“你很难在别人像看动物园里猩猩的时候去跟他们做朋友。”他把下巴支在手背上，“我是说，父亲只是个驻外大使，又不是说我们会在这里呆多久，我不懂这会对他们有什么影响。”莱娅看着他，好像卢克是个挑食的淘气鬼。“别装傻。”她只比卢克晚出生几秒，却像是比他成熟五岁，在卢克自怨自艾时，已经姿态完美地融入了这个闪闪发光的新团体。

“我和你不一样，莱娅，”他放弃了似的侧趴在桌子上，噘着嘴吹自己乱糟糟的刘海，“你，你天生就适合这一切。而我只会像是个笨拙的小丑，晃来晃去，在尝试引起别人注意时摔个狗吃屎。”莱娅又打了他一下，“别瞎说，我们都知道你有多聪明……何况你知道他真正想要的继任者是谁。”

她棕色的大眼睛注视着他，那点哀伤刺痛了她的兄弟，让他弹坐起来，怒气冲冲，“但我不想！”卢克突如其来的爆发已经引起了一些不必要的关注，莱娅叹了口气，“你不能一辈子躲着他，知道吧？得去自己跟他说明白你想要什么——下半年开始你就要准备申请材料了。”她说得没错，他心知肚明，但却尽力忽视这个逐渐迫近的问题。“而他会听？”莱娅露出了不赞同的神情，却保持了沉默。

—————————————————————  
他当然还是去了体育场，带着第一次交涉失败后的空肚子和烂心情，甚至说不清自己为什么要去尝试。他们在沉默里各怀心事地踢了两小时球，坐在灯柱下休息。

蚊子围着他不怀好意地轰鸣，卢克向后倒去，混乱的思绪明明暗暗，像是拥挤的星星。韩的手伸过来抹走他鼻尖上的汗，在他火热的皮肤像是一道冰冷的闪电。“学校，哈？”韩的语调中的挖苦揶揄提醒着他那些拙劣的谎言。“是啊，学校。”还有独断专行的家长，青春期真够呛。他眨了眨因为汗水刺痛的眼睛。“你有没有一整面墙的学士帽？”他小心翼翼地偏头去看韩，没有发现自己已经屏住了呼吸。

而韩哈哈大笑起来，“见鬼的《暮光之城》！”作为一个刚刚被拆穿的身份的人，或吸血鬼，他的态度太过从容，“得了吧小子，我哪点看起来像是那样装模作样的伪君子？”卢克也笑起来，糊里糊涂地迈过了一条岩浆河。自以为要劈的是石头，下刀却变成了黄油，开始肆无忌惮地排空脑袋里稀奇古怪的问题。

最开始的就是太阳。

“我们不会在太阳底下闪得像是裹了亮粉的脱衣舞男，十分遗憾。”韩也躺倒在草地上，这番坦陈，或是亮粉似的星星，拿掉了他语调刺人的边缘。“楚巴卡，我的老伙计，曾经跑去找了个巫医，想要获得不受太阳伤害的能力，”他留下了一个戏剧化的停顿，“用三百个金币换了药水，第二天就从头到脚盖满了毛发。他再也不怕太阳了，也再也没有出现在太阳底下的可能了。” 韩讲述这个故事，好像这是个瞎编出来，只为了骗得惊呼而存在的荒诞志怪，侧脸压在地上，因为竖起的短短草叶而眯起的眼睛观察着卢克的反应。

“他后来怎么样了？”卢克问，伴随着从腹部传来的一声响亮的肠鸣结尾。韩站起身，大手大脚地拍掉身上的泥土草叶，害卢克伸手怒气冲冲地挡住被殃及的脸面。他坏笑着没诚意地道歉，向年轻人伸出手，“我猜你可以自己去见见他，顺便解决下肚子的小问题。”


	4. Chapter 4

韩猜想这个在流行文化羊水中被抚养长大的男孩对一个吸血鬼拥有的餐厅会有什么样的想象，总之不会是丘仔餐馆这样的。

大面积的深红间杂青色的墙面，活像是亮度调低的野兽派作品，如果没有暖黄色的灯光，或许看起来会很有攻击性。卢克跳起来去够天花板上垂下来的灯笼，那些密密麻麻，五光十色的粗糙手工制品在这个干扰的作用中摇摇晃晃。韩抓住一个摆动得相当剧烈粉色的花朵灯笼，低头瞪了一眼卢克，年轻人毫不示弱地瞪了回去，跑去看挂在墙上的摩洛哥风格灯笼了。

 

他和餐馆里的熟人点头致意，很快他的老朋友就从后厨走了出来，和他抱在一起，多毛，散发着香料和油烟的气味，一如既往。他有点好笑地看着男孩努力控制自己不去盯着看，却悲惨失败的羞愧模样，“楚伊，这是卢克。卢克，楚伊。”楚伊发出一阵愉快的吼叫，把不知所措的卢克整个抱离了地面，让年轻人在窘迫和惊讶里红得像虾，而他在一旁哈哈大笑。

“好了，老伙计。给我们多来点好吃的，这有个长身体的小朋友呢。”他多毛的朋友这才把男孩放下来，像是对待一片羽毛似的。又是一阵咕哝，他又消失进了后厨。

“这里真酷。”卢克像是只初来乍到，四处嗅闻的小狗，东张西望地坐进了靠窗的卡座里。“我都不知道吸血鬼也吃东西，来这里的人都是吸血鬼吗？”韩拍掉他想去按侍应铃的爪子，“你就不是。”卢克鼻子皱起，装模作样地揉着手，“你知道我什么意思的。”

他知道吗？这一切都像是一片模糊的幻影。从昨天开始，他的头脑就不清醒了。说真的，带一个刚认识的小鬼来这里？他知道自己在做什么吗？处在这样糊涂的状况里，他实在是很难说自己“知道”什么。

“算是吧，”他接过服务生递过来的玻璃杯，啜饮了一口温度刚好的血液，“白天不是，白天这里租给别人。”卢克瑟缩了一下，手指磨蹭着装着冰镇柠檬水玻璃杯外的水雾。他因为刚刚的运动微微出汗，额头和鼻尖在灯光下闪闪发光，大口吞咽时暴露出上下滑动的苍白喉结，脸颊红润，嘴唇因为低温饮料而闪闪发光。

“这些，这些是怎么来的？”他趴得离韩很近，像是要爬过桌子，声音小得像蚊子，一脸严肃，好像在讨论一个了不得的秘密。这把韩逗乐了，“怎么？你以为这里的后厨倒吊着个被放血的无辜受害者？”年轻人的骄傲让卢克忍受不了他的捉弄，他撅着嘴，瞪视韩。但韩也无计可施，卢克的反应那么有趣，让他一秒也不想错过。

“确实和人有关，我们购买鲜血。”他又喝了一口，突然意识到血可能沾在了自己露出的牙齿上，见鬼。“开价比医院好，还不在乎有没有疾病，不过当然了，品质不同价位不同。”想象这个四十六岁秃头破产中产阶级的血让自己出的洋相，他沉下了脸，卢克可不知道他脑子里的臭美小剧场，以为是自己的问题令他不快，又局促不安起来。

端上来的炸鸡肉包适时缓解了尴尬的气氛。这股油腻腻的香气显然已经夺去了他对面年轻人的心神，卢克用手指戳了戳冒着热气的金色外皮，毫不犹豫地咬了一大口，却被烫出了眼泪。他金色的眉毛皱在一起，张着嘴巴呼出带有鸡肉，月桂叶和洋葱气味的滚烫气息。

他的第一反应却是想去吻他。

韩当然没这么做，他带着血腥气的唾沫和洋葱的相处可不会友好。他不知道这念头是怎么来的，在这个小疯子的身边没人能保持正常。

卢克总算把那口食物吞了下去，又灌了一大口冰水，“我感觉不到我的舌头了。”他生硬地转移话题，想让韩忘记刚刚的画面，“所以，你在来这里之前都在做什么？”仍然用手捏着半个鸡肉包不肯放手，小口小口地咬食，让韩想要嘲笑他又想摸他的头发，这是怎么回事，真是十分令人困惑。

 

“不太公平吧？在我分享了这么重大的秘密之后，却连你的姓都不知道？”他歪着嘴角看着年轻人，这次小心翼翼地藏起了牙齿，享受着年轻人的手足无措。

“你又为什么把这个秘密告诉我？”他反问，眼神闪烁，宁可盯着桌子也不去看韩的眼睛。“我猜你知道为什么。”韩自己也不清楚原因，他说不上来，这个金灿灿的年轻人像是只跌进瘸子烟囱的小鸟一样，来得突然，把事情搞得一团糟。

但他不想让它离开。

 

“呃……天行者。我姓天行者。”他挠了挠头，脸烧得更红了，读懂了韩言语外的意思。

外交官的儿子？“搞不好你以后会成为吸血鬼—人类外交大使。”他招手让侍者添上饮料，年轻人的表情却阴沉下来。

“我不想当什么外交官，或者去和那群虚伪的官僚，阔佬打交道。”他手掌托着腮，露出了孩子气的烦闷表情。“我想当飞行员。”

他真年轻，还相信梦想就是未来那一套说辞，还没体味过失败和挫折，韩几乎忘记自己是否也有过这样的日子了。“是吗，那你该换个课余活动，足球太容易受伤了。”他不自觉流露出一点怀念，“我以前也是个飞行员。”现在他像只被拴在地上的狗。

卢克整个人弹起来，吓了韩一跳，“老天，小子，别一惊一乍的……”“给我讲讲，”他眼睛闪亮，声音颤抖，“给我讲讲你做飞行员时候的事！”

他尽量不让自己想起那段日子，短暂的快乐，他和他代号“千年隼”的野马战斗机。如果没有后来发生的事情，他会相当乐意把那些老掉牙的战斗故事翻来覆去地讲到别人耳朵生茧。现在想到这些往事，好像从不曾有黑夜的时光，略过朦胧的云层，震耳欲聋的爆炸和胜利的欢呼，任何一点都像是一个小小的伤口。但卢克看起来那么期待，他还是说了这个结局不怎么美好的故事，尽力把它们讲得绘声绘色，比真实还要精彩。“接着吃你的。”

他能看到年轻人眼睛里的向往，但他确实不是什么值得崇拜的人物，变成这样也不是邪恶科学家对被俘虏的他做了什么被诅咒的实验。

“退伍后我过了几年清闲日子，酒精，性，赌博，哪样都要钱。后来贾巴找上我，让我成了他专属的空中走私犯。

“最初挺不错的，钱又多又快，直到我不得不丢了一批货保命。有人给我提供了一条完美的逃脱计策，其中包括这一条。”他给卢克看自己手腕上的伤口。“我就在这里了。”

他们当中每一个都因为这样那样的理由聚集在这里，从什么地方逃离，或者追逐什么东西。他第一次遇见楚伊的时候，对方就是为了追那个该死的骗子到这里的，尽管已经过去了几百年。但这里就是线索的终结了。对方凭空消失，而生活却还是要继续。

他们都被困在这里，等待一个永远不会到来的，离开的理由。这对韩这样的人来说已经是生命的终结了，卢克把手放在他的手上，突如其来，在韩没有体温的身体上像烧了一把火。他应该要逃开的，这样的热度对他来说十分危险，但他反握了回去，笑容又回到脸上。

“知道吗，小子，我真的可怜那些没挺到游戏厅和24小时营业便利店被发明出来的家伙。只差一点点。”他的食指和拇指捏出一个小小的空间，“就差这么一点点，就能迎来属于夜晚的时代。”他看了眼空空如也的盘子，“你想去哪？还是这个夜晚就这么结束？”

“我说，”男孩露出一个狡黠的笑，“我们去游泳。”

韩睁大了眼睛，“讲真的？《单身男子》？”他拉着卢克站起来，两个人相视而笑，傻瓜一样咧着嘴，向门外跑去，“走了，楚伊。”韩收获了几个好奇的打量，目前这还不构成问题。卢克抓着他的手，发出的笑声像是惊呼，“等等，等等，该我付账了！”男孩手忙脚乱地去掏乱糟糟的口袋，带出不少狗饼干渣。

“要靠饼干屑找到回家的路吗，汉森？”韩停也不停，“下次吧，你欠我两次了，小子。”


	5. Chapter 5

这真的算不上什么好主意，他们谁也没带泳裤，韩还穿着他那件好衬衫，但卢克在月光下显得苍白的屁股和突出的肩胛骨让他咽下了抱怨。他赤脚踩在沙子上，向浪潮奔跑，一边手忙脚乱地摆脱浅色的T恤和运动短裤，满不在乎地暴露出被薄薄肌肉裹着的饱满健康肉体，结实的小腿像是属于某个受蛮荒部落崇拜的森林精灵。韩就没那么潇洒了，他吃力地和长筒靴搏斗，单脚跳着试图把它们从脚上拔下来，听着卢克因为冰冷的海水发出惊叫。

他们泡在水里，沉沉浮浮。卢克捏着鼻子潜下水，在离韩两臂远的海面处破出水面，湿淋淋的头发贴着头皮。他仰着脖子，冷得浑身发抖，却笑得像是只未成年海妖，天真得要命，对自己惊人的魅力有所感知却仍在摸索如何运用。他才是那个吸血鬼，那个大坏狼，但此时此刻，韩无计可施，像是水手无可避免地落入这温柔的陷阱，他游向卢克，把他纳入自己可触碰的范围。为什么是这个男孩，为什么是卢克？他不过分漂亮，也不极其诱人，但这个精力旺盛的少年第一次出现在他视线里，一切就都决定了。

或许会有人猜测，事情的开端犹如某本知名小说一样，是从韩被他鲜血的香气唤醒了灵魂深处无法平息的饥渴开始的。事实与此大相径庭。牛排或许好吃，但对一个并不饥饿的人来说，不过是种易于抵挡的诱惑。

就韩个人而言，他确实想把嘴放在卢克身上，目的却不一样。诚然，卢克的气味是他所喜爱的一部分，让他牙龈作痒，分泌唾液。但卢克是个年龄还要用十开头的年轻人，金头发蓝眼睛，下巴有小小的凹陷，在生气时格外明显，有许多原因发火和更多的原因大笑。他是理想主义者，又是悲观主义者，他没理由地自卑又隐隐清楚自己非同寻常，他是一团火焰，又是一颗流星。他是一切，让韩兴奋，恐慌，喜爱，嫉妒的一切，但他绝不是块牛排。

月亮离他们这么近，几乎伸出手去就能击碎边缘锋利的光，金色的男孩在银色的海面上抓住了他的胳膊，几乎像他一样冷，几乎让他忘记他们之间的诸多不同，却在韩快抓住他之前笑嘻嘻地游向远处。

他们互相追逐试探着越游越远，远处的地平面和海平面的尽头都融化在含糊的夜色，所有他们能看见的就是镀着银边的身影，溅起清凉的水花。卢克笑得太厉害了，得意忘形的结果，就是被涌起的海浪迎面击中，呛了一口海水。他可怜兮兮地咳嗽，韩不得不扶住他的腰背，等他缓过来。男孩不好意思似的，把鼻尖以下埋进水里，蓝色的眼睛被月光漂得更浅，向上端详韩。他的手像是最快最滑的鱼，擦过韩的体侧，环过吸血鬼冰冷的脖子。

他尝起来就像是海水，苦涩腥咸。这个吻味道谈不上好，血腥气，油脂和海水结合得微妙，两条舌头涩在一起，新手和生疏的老手亲得十分投入却也相当业余，牙齿和鼻子磕磕碰碰。这不是他漫长人生中最令人心驰神往的吻，但男孩在他怀里颤抖着，漫不经心地踩着水却全神贯注于他藏着尖牙的口腔，几乎同他一样冰冷。让韩有一个瞬间，一个短短的瞬间，在卢克贴着他胸口震耳欲聋的心跳中，产生了自己也有一颗跳动心脏的错觉。

一切在悄无声息中开始，也在沉默中结束。在无言的默契里，两个人都得到了满意的答案，向岸边游去。

这个夜晚如此安静，只有海洋轻柔的吐息。他们耗费了将近半个小时才把扔到或被吹到各处的衣物收集齐全，花了更久把自己收拾体面，足以重新融入文明人的世界。

“老天，这是禁裸沙滩！”卢克指着多种语言，红色粗体印刷的标牌，看起来很想把自己埋进沙子里，或直接投身海底。“你就不能费心提醒我一下吗？！”

“感谢沙滩管理员这次没收走我们的衣服以示惩罚。”韩没心没肺地把胳膊抱在脑后，脖子上挂的靴子沾着金灿灿的沙子，衬衫里也有一种浸过细沙造成的古怪滑腻感。

“这样的情况以前发生过。”卢克用陈述句提问，而韩这次没回答，笑得像只无耻的狐狸。


	6. Chapter 6

他认为自己正式恋爱了，虽然韩什么也没多说，卢克也没讲出些让自己丢脸的甜言蜜语——但毫无疑问，他们在恋爱。

他们花费小半个晚上满城游荡，用会让父亲皱眉头的摊位小吃取悦青少年有明显高热量偏好的舌头和像尊严一样空虚的胃袋，争分夺秒地在各个适合或不适合的场合亲热，几乎没法把手从对方身上拿开。

“看着我，”韩的手掌在他的脸颊上散发着令人舒适的凉意，也是唯一一点凉意了，楚伊才懒得给一屋子吸血鬼开空调。他抓着那只宽大的手掌，把它贴得更紧。

他们现在估计是餐厅里最不招人待见的客人，从不缴餐费，完全无视身处公共场合的事实，令人尴尬地做出亲密举动。“你总会成为自己讨厌的那类人。”卢克得承认这句话有些道理，他曾经会直白和莱娅冲这样的情侣翻白眼，但现在却根本控制不住自己。

韩的虹膜在不同的灯光下看起来完全不同——暗处时整个隐藏在他眉骨的阴影下，像是两个黑色的空洞；现在是巧克力色；在光线好些的地方还掺一点绿。他的嘴角远远扯出一个懒洋洋的微笑，“我在看着你呢。”

“吸血鬼到底能不能靠眼睛催眠别人？”他一本正经地打量韩的眼珠子，从左到右，又从右向左。“我感觉到了一点效力。”

“是吗？”韩也板起脸，嘴角却还翘着，“比如？告诉我你感觉到了什么。”他的两个手肘撑在一片狼藉的餐桌上，把卢克的脑袋夹成一个傻瓜三明治。韩的眼睛这么近，他能看到所有的细节，放大的圆形瞳孔，放射形的棕色让他想起记忆中逐渐模糊的沙丘，向着一个不存在的目标缓慢蠕动。

现在这个目标是卢克自己。

他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，尝到汗水的咸味和一点残余的果汁。“取决于你想要我感受到什么了。”

“你学得太快了，小子，一个周以前拉手都会让你脸红。”他的嘴唇含住卢克的下唇，鼻子蹭上了一点他的汗水。

“因为有个好老师，我猜？”他笑起来，腹部卡在桌沿上，在冰冷的吻中浑身颤抖，汗水浸湿他的头发和后背。

————————————————————

卢克骑在窗框上，扑面而来的冷气让他打了个哆嗦。

“你去哪了？”他差点从窗台上倒栽葱摔下去，但莱娅适时把他拖进了房间，避免了惨剧的发生。

“随便逛逛，游游泳什么的。”他的心脏跳得像是要蹦出喉咙似的，说不清是因为惊吓还是说谎，但是这理由可说服不了莱娅。

“每天游到凌晨？”她坐到床上，“你还记得我们的院子里就有泳池吧？”

“那不一样。”他揉着胳膊，避开她的目光。

她严厉地审视他，让他在沉默中不安了许久。“得了吧，卢克。每天都跳过晚饭，体重却涨了六磅，我们都知道你出去不止为了游泳。”

“我很担心你，卢克。”她温柔地环住他，“夜晚的街头并不安全，你知道孤单的时候总是有我陪着你吧？”

他点了点头，想起的却是另一个陪伴。

父亲发现他的夜游也只是时间问题，等他忙过这段时间，就又有时间对他指手画脚了。他得提前做好准备。

太多选择要做，而他真的不知道如何是好。

————————————————

“我在考虑申请这里的大学。”他第二天尽量以一种稀松平常的语气向韩提起这回事。他们走在熙熙攘攘的步行街上，前面一对情侣当街跳起热舞，被人群和起哄声围在中间。韩立刻停下了口哨，“我以为你会去MIT？”出乎意料的，他看起来确实惊讶，却一点也不开心，让卢克隐隐失落起来。

“那是认识你之前的事了。”他假装把注意力放回那对舞伴身上，微笑着去抓韩的手，却被抓住了肩膀。“我们得谈谈这回事。”现在他听起来甚至有点像老本了。

他们没去餐馆，也没去其他常混的地方，而是又跑去了那个蚊子肆虐的体育场。一路见鬼地沉默，胶着的气氛产生小小的电流，让他皮肤发痒。卢克几乎能嗅到新鲜雷电的气味，不安的张力，预示着沉闷的雷鸣。

一切开始的地方。

这里一点也没变，俗丽的花，过长的草坪和一半的黑暗。但他们已经不再是完全一样的自己，或许这只是一段夏日之恋吧，但它确实留下了痕迹。

“听着卢克，”他突然开口，像是划破夜空的第一道闪电，毫无预警，“我的一生并不光彩，也没什么值得称道的地方，但至少这些都是我的决定。我度过一生，且没有遗憾。”

他靠在灯柱上，就是他们第一次踢球时靠的好的那根灯柱，踩着长长的，不祥的影子。“猜猜我不想看到什么？你为了我，留在这个毫无希望的地方，长大，变老。因为你总是会后悔的，这不是你想要的生活。”

“你又怎么知道？”卢克内心深处清楚，韩说得一点没错。但他这个年纪的男孩最受不了的事，恐怕就是被戳穿心事。“你不想要我吗？”

“这和我没关系，小子。这是你的人生。我不想看着你打着我的名义毁了它。”韩下定了决心，他听得出来。“你是个冒险小子，而这个破破烂烂的下水道除了疟原虫外没什么是新鲜的。”

他驼着背，大半个身子隐藏在阴影里。远处的喧嚣和鸣笛声像是某个混乱模糊的梦境，卢克感觉自己身处某个老套电影的场景中，走向某个分离的尾声。

“那你可以和我一起回去，就像你来这里一个方法。”他绝望地想要扭转这个结局，“我爱你。”

韩像怕冷似地颤抖起来，“爱是不够的。我已经回不去了。”

“我爱你。”他没听见似的，继续做着无谓的努力。

“你不知道什么是放弃，是不是？”

他的手钳在卢克汗湿的后颈上，“我爱你，你这小魔鬼。”

卢克湿漉漉的脸上浮现出笑容来。

“天知道我为了这个笑都要付出些什么。”这是他第一次看到韩的眼睛被恐惧占据，但没关系，未来总是让人充满畏惧。

现在他把未来带到了韩的坟墓上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当时最初的想法是，韩劝说卢去读自己的dream school，而自己会一直在这里等他，而卢是个过于年轻的小朋友，觉得分别之后总是会有重逢的。其实就不会再见了，永远也不会了。但是当时发最后一章的时候是520，觉得自己还是做个人8。之前还有个想写的情节是小卢学校足球赛，韩想了很多办法，最终去看了……但是也能看出来我中间空过了很多东西，基本上这就是个零碎片段拼凑成的小短文，但是我当时好喜欢韩卢哦，现在看看还有点惊讶。


End file.
